undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Fan Stories Wiki:Requests for adminship
Here you can request for adminship. Write something about yourself, and the users will then vote whether to make you admin or not. See also: Admins. Voting templates Requests Dixonlovessquirrels Hello, my name is Dixonlovessquirrels, but you can call me Adam. The reason that I would like to become an admin is because I usually spend a couple of hours on here every day, and I would like to be able to help out more. I'd like to help this wiki to become a safer place for users to express their opinions, views and show their creativity. I want them to know that they can come to me with anything, be it a question or a complaint. I've been on this wiki a couple of months now and I realise that admins are really important and have a lot of responsibilities. But I think now, I'm able to take on those responsibilities. So I would really appreciate it if I could be an admin, and I know for a fact that I will do a good job. Thank you, Dixonlovessquirrels. I think you would make a good admin, though I haven't talked to you at all. That's a con for my judgement, but you seem like a nice guy. I will watch over your work for a couple of days, and then lay down my final vote. Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Walkerbait22 Hello, hello. I'm A.J. I guess I'd like to be an admin because I've already helped a few newcomers on the site with how to format their story or getting it up on the story page. So I guess that means I'm pretty aware of the policy, and an admin should know the rules, yes? And I'm on here pretty much everyday, and we need a few more active admins. I'm also pretty nice, too; I like to help, I don't insult people, no matter how dickish they're being. So, yeah, I think I'd be pretty good at this. I really support Walkerbait22, he has been on the wiki really long and he is always nice to people, we also need some more active admins. TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 16:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC). You have been here for a long time, and the fact that you know how a page should look helps. Apparently, not many people on here do. You're a nice guy, and I think you'd mae a good admin. Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) You seem to have helped a lot of newbies and know what you're talking about. I vote yes. One of the people I consider as a friend here. This guy writes extremely well, and is very helpful. Make him admin soon. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 01:15, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I support Walkerbait22 because you know the rules of this wiki really well. You're always contributing to this wiki and helping people out when they need it, you would make a really good admin. NAGILLUM. 16:24, March 5, 2013 (UTC) TheWalkingDeadFan156 Hello, my name is Glenn. I would like to become admin on this wiki, because i want to help new users on how to instruct them how the site works. I'm know the rules and im aware of the policy. I'm also somewhat everyday on this wiki. I really know how the site works. And like Walkerbait22 said; We need more active admins. I'm very nice to people on the wiki. I also want to become admin because i want this wiki clean from vandals. I really hope i will become a admin if i become an admin i cant wait to work with you! TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 16:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC). Maybe you would make a good admin, I don't know. You're a nice guy, but your grammar isn't excactly the best. Sometimes you write stuff that makes no sense, no offense intended. Work on that and this could change to a support. Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) KnowledgeProspector Don't know if I'm late to the party, but I've been deciding to apply for adminship for quite some time. This is a site a regularly visit lately, even more so than the Walking Dead wiki, where I originally came from. I'm a stickler for proper pages, as you may see from my story page. I try to make quick edits for any mistakes I make, just so it doesn't last long. I hope to help any newbies in this site, so long as I have the authority to do so. I'm concerned for the short-handedness of admins in this site, as I was hoping to see more active ones. I'm hoping to be one of those people. Hope you take this into consideration. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 01:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Prospector would make a great admin. He's active and a nice guy. - Walkerbait22 Your stories are good, so I say yes. Hallowseve15 (talk) 22:29, March 5, 2013 (UTC) We do have enough admins, but you would be a good one. I will wait to see what other people say, so for now, I'll make this neutral. Kaffe4200 (talk) 23:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Fitz0021 Hey, I'm James (or Fitz) and I would like to be an admin. I visit this sight a lot and I am familiar with the rules. I also use good grammar and clean articles. I am also nice to the users. I would like to help the new people on the site fixing the Issue pages or helping them with their character pages if needed. I hope you consider my request for adminship. Thank you. Fitz0021 (talk)